It's a Mad World
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Haley Reynolds gets her heart broken right before she has to move with her family to the UES. She makes new friends and some enemies, as everything in her life starts to fall apart. Rated T for language. R&R!


A/N: MmmKay... well, here is yet another story I cooked up in my dome. It's gonna be a little different and two or more different people POV's, not just the main character. I just hope it works and makes sense. So with that in mind, I'm going to try out a few chapters and see how all you readers like it. There is a lot of characters and it's really hard to come up with the names for them, but I did... last night. Yah me!! So now everyone has a name. I just hope you like it, bear with me, and remember to R&R!

P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM GOSSIP GIRL... just all my OC's

* * *

Chapter 1

Haley's POV:

I knew it! I knew once I dyed my hair darker that something bad was going to happen. It usually does. Before I get into that, let me tell you my journey on how I got there. First... I was born in a little town called, Pensacola in Florida, on November 16, 1990, to my parents Claudia and Steve Reynolds. I've been told many stories about what they wanted to name me, but Dad was dead set on naming me Haley and Mom was okay with it.

When Mom found out she was pregnant again, when I was a year and a half, Dad moved us into a bigger place in Miami. After I turned two, I got a little brother named Zack. By the time I was four, me and Zack got one more sibiling. Mom and Dad gave us a little sister named Sydney. Two years later, our parents got into a huge fight and got divorced. Us kids stayed with Dad and visited Mom on the weekends, because oof school. Once the divorce was final, Mom moved in with her new boyfriend Adam Malone, then the both of them got married six months later.

By the time I was thirteen, Mom and Adam gave us a half brother named Jake and on my birthday, three years after that, a little sister named Lucy. I swear, my mom is a baby makin' machine. That was the birthday that I'll never forget, because I got a half sister and that's the day Dad introduced us to his new fiancee' Shannon Grey.

We didn't even know Dad was seeing anyone, let alone engaged to anyone. Thanks for the heads up, Dad. We want Dad to be happy, but none of us kids like her. To me, all she wants is money and she's money hungry. Dad makes good money as a detective and my grandparents are loaded, but that's all she wants from him.

So now we're kind of in the present. Dad told me a week ago that we're moving to New York. Yeah that was Shannon's bright idea, only because that's where she wants to get married. During that whole week, I was running around and trying to get things done for the move, and telling my friends goodbye.

About three days ago, I went over to my boyfriend Dylan's house to hang out with him for a while, before I start packing, and I catch him in bed with my best friend Rhiannon. He didn't even tell me he was sorry. All he said was and I quote 'you were leaving anyway' unquote. I was more than pissed off, so I punched Dylan in the face, kicked Rhiannon's ass, and ran out of there to my other best friends house. And so, I've been over at Riley's apartment for the past few days instead of packing. Plus my phone was ringing off the hook from everyone calling me. I don't care, I just feel like I wanna die.

I was laying in Riley's bed, watching my soap opera's when he walked in, throwing a pillow in my face. "Hales, you need to get up."

"No, I don't... I'm fine where I'm at."

"You've been like this for the past two or three days."

"So."

"You can't live like this, you need to get up, and move on." I looked at him with a blank stare as he sat next to me. "Besides, aren't you leaving tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my arm, pulling me off the bed. "No, Riley."

"Yes, Haley." he mocked, pulling me to my feet on the ground. "Go take a shower and I'll get you something to wear." I opened my mouth to say something, but he put his finger to my lips. "No no... no talking. After you get out, I'll take you home and help you pack."

I thought for a moment.

Man, I love Riley. I was five and I met him on the playground at school. There was this boy named David, that I had a crush on, push me off the monkey bars. Riley saw me crying, beat David up, and Riley made him tell me that he was sorry. Me and Riley have been best friends ever since and we've been through a lot together.

He was right. I looked at Riley and nodded. He went into his drawer and grabbed me something, then I went into his bathroom to take a shower.

Sydney's POV:

This is crap! I don't want to leave my home. I don't want to leave my boyfriend Kevin and my two best friends Lizzy and Paige, to some unknown place just because my soon-to-be stepmother wants to move. Geez, it's like nobody is even taking this move seriously. Zack is off, probably playing basketball with his friends and who knows where Haley is, nobody has seen or heard from her. I don't even know why I bother packing. Ugh!

I got snapped out of my thoughts, when there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said, then Dad's face popped in. "Hey, Dad." I sat down on my bed. "What can I do for you?"

He walked in. "Have you got a hold of Haley?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'm sure she'll be back. She knows we're leaving tomorrow."

"Good luck with that, Dad." I paused. "Maybe... she took off with Dylan, went to Vegas, and got married."

He frowned at me. "Sydney."

"What? It could happen." I shrugged my shoulders. "You know how ga-ga they are about each other."

"Sydney... I don't want to even think about that." he shook his head. "I'm too young young for a stroke."

I laughed. "Whatever you say, Daddy-O."

"Are you done packing?"

"For the most part." I said, looking at the boxes scattered on the floor.

"How about you take a break... Kevin, Lizzy, and Paige are waiting downstairs for you." I smiled. "Also, could you possibly stop by Riley's and see if your sister is there?" I frowned. "Please?"

Dad batted his eyes at me, making me laugh. "Fine, Dad... we'll swing by."

"Thanks, Pumpkin." he kissed me on my forehead, then walked out of my room.

I sighed, grabbing my purse, shoving my phone in my pocket, and went down to the livingroom. As I walked in, I saw Kevin smiling at me. Before I could tell them 'hello' or anything, I hear "Sydney?"

I held up my finger to Kevin, Lizzy, and Paige. "Minute." I said, then walked into the kitchen, where the wicked stepmother was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. "Yes?"

"Your father tells me... you're hanging out with your friends?"

"Yeah." I said, leaning against the counter. "He said that I can take a break."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"Are you done packing?"

"I'm done with most of it."

She looked up at me from the newspaper for the first time in this godforsaken conversation. "I suggest you hurry up and get back, so you can finish. Nobody will do it for you." she gave me a 'you-better-do-it-or-else' look.

I threw my arms up in defeat and groaned. "Fine... whatever." then I walked out of the kitchen and went into the livingroom. "Come on, guys." and I walked outside the door with them behind me.

"Is everything okay?" Kevin asked, before we got to his car.

"The usual, with the wicked almost stepmother."

"That bad?" asked Lizzy.

All four of us got into the car and I buckled up. "You know how she is... I can't do nothing."

Kevin smiled at me. "So what do you wanna do, Syd?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm away from the she-beast." I paused, as all of us giggled. "But before we do anything, I need to stop by Riley's to see if Haley's there."

"You still haven't seen her?" asked Paige.

"No... but we need to check Dylan's and Rhiannon's place too."

"Okay then." Kevin said, starting the car, then he drove off.

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's going to start off slow, but it will soon pick up. Enjoy and R&R!


End file.
